disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tree Frogs
The Tree Frogs is the 34th episode of Season 13. Summary The Disney Junior Club finds a colony of Tree Frogs in the Fantasy Forest and climb up to the tallest trees to follow them, but when a toxic factory opens right next to the forest and starts puffing up poisonous smoke, they must protect the Tree Frogs and their home before there is nothing left for them to live in. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest where Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia are climbing up the tallest trees to help Sofia gather information about Tree frogs so she can make a Tree Frog Magical Creature Power Suit. Sofia returns to the Gup-TD to make the Magical Creature Power Suit. The pirates then find a large Tree Frog, which Kwazii names Sprint. When Kwazii mentions the tree frog's life cycle, Sofia, realizing she forgot to consider it in her Magical Creature Power Suit design, returns to the pond and panics, saying "this might be my most difficult Magical Creature Power Suit programming yet!" The pirate pals kindly reassure her that she "can totally do this". They miniaturize and climb up the tree, where they find a collection of tree frog eggs near some aquatic vegetation. The frog eggs hatch, revealing tadpoles. After the pirates show Sofia the various stages, she returns to normal size and heads back to the Gup-TD to continue her work on the Power Suit. Not far away, a man in a business suit and his hands behind his back was opening up a toxic factory so he can become rich, rich, rich. After entering the factory, he got to work on getting the factory started as it starts puffing out green poisonous smoke from the chimney. Back up in the trees, Kwazii and Captain Jake were playing with the Tree Frogs when suddenly, Kwazii caught the scent of the stench of the green smoke with his super smell and coughs, then cleared his throat as Captain Jake asks his friend what was wrong. Kwazii says that something stinks just when he caught a glimpse of the green smoke with his super sight! But what's even worse is that it was heading towards the Tree Frogs' home! The pirates have to think fast before the smoke hits the trees and poisons the Tree Frogs, who were jumping and hopping around in panic. While Kwazii tried to calm down the frogs, Captain Jake calls Sofia if she is done with the power discs. He and Kwazii could sure use them right about... now! Biting her lip, Sofia downloads the discs, thinking that they might be done, and brings the completed Tree Frog Discs to Captain Jake and throws one up to Kwazii, who was busy blowing the poisonous green smoke away from the trees. Finally as the smoke was getting too close, Kwazii makes a force field that should keep the Tree Frogs' home safe. Meanwhile, the Octonauts, Sofia, and the rest of the Disney Junior Club were helping with the magic animals to keep them safe from the green smoke. After making the force field, Kwazii worriedly looks at it and hopes that it will hold the smoke off easily before it breaks. Then by Kwazii's side, Captain Jake tells Kwazii that they need to hurry and activate Tree Frog powers like right now before it's too late! Kwazii pulled out his power disc, inserts it in his suit, and later he and Captain Jake were in their own Tree Frog power suits! Later in the Gup-TD, Sofia was working on a chemical spray that could kill the green smoke and heads back out to release her chemical into the smoke. Then outside of the force field, Sofia releases her chemical that stopped the smoke and the Tree Frogs' home was saved! Elsewhere, Kwazii and Captain Jake head to the source of the green poison gas and find out a man in a business suit is behind the green smoke! Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Smell * Aqua Wings * Aerokinesis * Freeze Breath * Protection Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to Aqua Frog from Wild Kratts. ** Instead of being in a pond, the Disney Junior Club are high up in the trees. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 13 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 13 episodes based on cartoons